


Домашний питомец

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Past, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Среди бархатных подушечек, лежала, свернувшись кольцами, длинная черная змея. Змей. Он больше не шипел, но глядел откровенно недовольно. Вот же наглец!





	Домашний питомец

\- Азирафель!  
Вышеупомянутый ангел мог бы поклясться, что у него сердце в пятки ускакало. Он вскочил, желая то ли закрыть дверь тяжёлым засовом (глупо, бесполезно), то ли просто закрыть собой обзор? За пышными складками камзола можно спрятать худощавую фигуру его позднего гостя и не дать...  
Дверь распахнулась.  
\- Приветствую, Азирафель, - в комнату, брезгливо морщась, вошёл Гавриил.  
И если видеть, как тому пришлось склонить голову перед низким дверным проёмом и испытывать от этого удовлетворение низменно и мелочно, значит... значит, Азирафель низкое и мелочное существо, позор ему. Впрочем, у него были более основательные проводов для беспокойства. Вот-вот архангел заметит...  
\- Ты выбираешь отвратительные места для встреч, - недовольно заметил Гавриил.  
Азирафель открыл было рот, чтобы (совсем немного) возмущённо указать, что он ничего не выбирал и никого не приглашал к себе в это «отвратительное место» (вообще никого! и что это все так и норовят завалиться к нему сегодня в гости?), но ему не дали вставить ни слова.  
\- Я доволен, - Гавриил перешёл сразу к делу. - Ты отлично поработал.  
На самом деле, похвала была заслуженная. Скромность скромностью, но Азирафель знал себе цену. Правда, с чего бы Гавриил пришёл лично поздравить его?  
\- Неплохо вписался в окружение, - Азирафеля придирчиво оглядели с головы до ног и, надо полагать, остались довольными и костюмом с обилием кружев и блестящими, ярко начищенными туфлями на высоком каблуке.  
\- Отличный костюм, - одобрительно заметил Гавриил. - Очень подчеркивает твои глаза.  
\- Что? - изумился Азирафель.  
Из-за его спины послышалось раздражённо шипение. Ох, он почти забыл о...  
\- Что это? - Гавриил легко отодвинул помеху на пути своего любопытства и уставился на диванчик.  
Диванчик, где ещё минуту назад сидел, развалившись, поздний гость Азирафеля во всей своей демонической красе.  
Сейчас среди бархатных подушечек, лежала, свернувшись кольцами, длинная черная змея. Змей. Он больше не шипел, но глядел откровенно недовольно. Вот же наглец!  
\- Мой домашний любимец, - поговорил Азирафель торопливо, внутри замирая от ужаса. - Осторожно, он ядовитый.  
Гавриил благоразумно не стал приближаться.  
\- Всё-таки ужасное тут место, - Гавриил подхватил Азирафеля под руку. - Какие-то трущобы. Миазмы зла так и витают в воздухе.  
\- Да! - горячо поддержал Азирафель. - И это значит, у меня ещё много дел!  
\- Ты прав, - почему-то с неохотой признал Гавриил.  
\- И я немедленно приступлю к работе! - с воодушевлением проговорил Азирафель. - И начну с изгнания зла в этом месте.  
\- Всё время о работе, - вздохнул Гавриил, с неохотой выпуская пленённую руку. - Что же, так держать, Азирафель!  
Немного помедлив на пороге, но так ничего не услышав и не сказав, Гавриил исчез.  
Азирафель запер дверь на тяжёлый засов, постоял немного, прислушиваясь... и развернулся, уперев руки в бока.  
\- На твоём месте я бы спрятался под кроватью и сидел там! Молча! - сердито проговорил он.  
Змей усмехнулся в ответ. Как эта тварь умудрилась усмехнуться без губ и, в общем, без лица, сказать было сложно, но не понять - невозможно. У Азирафеля был большой опыт в толковании усмешек Кроули.  
\- Так и будешь шипеть? - устав сердиться, Азирафель подошёл к дивану и опустился на него, едва не придавив змею кончик хвоста, в последний миг оскорблённо отдернутый.  
\- Да ладно.  
Змей гордо отвернулся. Азирафель вздохнул.  
\- И всё-таки глупо было обращать на себя внимание Гавриила, - укорил он.  
Змей возмущённо зашипел и сердито скользнул на колени Азирафеля.  
\- Ты совсем потерял чувство меры, - уведомил тот, машинально поглаживая сухую спинку. - Я тебе не подушка. Кроули, ты спать что ли собрался?  
Разнежившись под лёгкими прикосновениями теплой ладони, змей свернулся на коленях тяжёлыми кольцами и, похоже, и в самом деле задремал. Кажется, если Азирафель собирался изгнать отсюда зло, ему придется встать и лично вынести это конкретное зло за порог. Демона он бы и не постеснялся выдворить прочь. Но вот змея... змея было жалко. На улице так мокро и грязно. И холодно. Что такого, если позволить ему остаться на этот раз? Все равно худшее уже случилось: их застукали. И ничего не заподозрили.  
Решено, пусть остаётся.  
Но завтра - о, завтра Азирафель все выскажет одному любителю пригреться на чужих коленях!  
Он погладил и в самом деле пригревшегося змея. Какая же всё-таки красивая у него чешуя. Так и гладил бы всю ночь.


End file.
